


Hoover

by theladyscribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like watching a vacuum – if the vacuum had been possessed by the spirit of a five-year-old who insisted on mixing together everything he ate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultraviolet9a](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultraviolet9a).



It was disgusting, the way his brother would put everything on anything that he ate. Sam didn’t understand it. Sometimes it even made him wonder if Dean was secretly a pregnant woman; at least that would explain why he ate Oreos with salsa or pepperoni and mushroom pizza with pineapples. Sam suppressed a shudder just thinking about it.

Of course, neither of those were quite as spectacular as what his older brother was eating right now. They had stopped at a Cracker Barrel outside of Lexington for lunch today – it was a bit more high-end than what they usually had, but Sam didn’t mind. Their chicken and dumplings were legendary, and he had been looking forward to it. Until, of course, Dean ordered the strawberries ‘n’ cream pancake special.

It wasn’t that Dean and pancakes together were a bad thing. Oh no. Nothing like that. It was more that Dean and pancakes with strawberries and fresh whipped cream together were a bad thing. Especially when it came with two eggs over easy, biscuits and gravy, and a side of bacon. Oh, and a tall glass of cold milk.

It was like watching a vacuum – if the vacuum had been possessed by the spirit of a five-year-old who insisted on mixing together everything he ate.

“What?” Dean asked, glancing up at Sam, who had been staring at him for the past five minutes as his brother shoveled strawberries and cream and pancakes and syrup and eggs and bacon in his mouth.

“Dude, that’s disgusting,” he answered, leaning forward a bit. “People are staring.” And they were. There was a little girl maybe nine years old watching them openly, slack-jawed as she watched Dean chew. Dean swallowed and turned to smile at the girl. She giggled and waved back.

Dean turned back to Sam and gave him a syrupy grin. “So? Let ‘em stare.”

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting to ten as he did so. “Can you at least eat a little more slowly, Dean? It’s not like we have to be somewhere by dark.” They really didn’t; they were between jobs and just kind of wandering aimlessly until something showed up. Dean rolled his eyes, but took decidedly slower bites. Sam relaxed a little and went back to his chicken and dumplings. After a moment, he sighed again.

“What?” said Dean. “Dude, I slowed down, okay?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“How do you do it, Dean? How can you stand to eat all that at once?” He waved a hand to where Dean’s pile of pancakes and eggs had been reduced to a little bit of egg mixed in with the last soggy pancake and a couple of errant strawberry slices.

“Whaddaya mean, Sammy? I’m a growing boy.” He grinned again, his mouth stained sticky red.

“No, Dean. I mean, how can you stand to have it all mixed together like that? It’s gross.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s all going to the same place, so what does it matter?”

“But it’s gross. That stuff doesn’t even go together.”

“Just like coffee shouldn’t be tainted with sugar and cream and caramel and chocolate, Latte Crappucino Boy,” Dean answered pointedly.

“Hey, I like that stuff!” Sam protested.

“And I like my pancakes with my eggs.”

“Whatever. It’s still gross.”

“Whatever, Crappucino Boy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How Sam ruins the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532460) by [antrazi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi)




End file.
